


Weak Sun

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Dark Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Capture, F/M, Rape, Torture, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione is trapped and The Dark Lord takes advantage.DARK!





	Weak Sun

She had been in this thrice-damned cell in Malfoy Manor for days now!

Weak rays of sun managed to just about push through the grimy windows and bars offering her a little sense of time.

Screech!

Metal against stone, the sound made her wince.

The jangling of keys did not assuage her fear. Visitors were never good, she’d been molested in various forms from leering Death Eaters and she was now reduced to a quivering mass against the damp walls whenever she heard the clinking of keys being turned into the lock. The problem with the cells was that no one could Apparate in or out. Keys were the only method. For a Wizard dungeon, it was practically muggle.

“Leave us!” a dark voice exclaimed. “So, you’re Miss Granger? I am Lord Voldemort, now,” he said kneeling in front of her, “no need to be scared. I am here to cure you.”

“What has happened to me,” she said in a small voice, “I can’t be cured.”

“Oh I will cure you,” he assured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, “let us end this war with a kiss.”

A dementor floated by his side. “No!” she exclaimed standing up, “I don’t want to die!”

With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed the Dementor: “Then, show me how deeply you wish to live,” he bunched her breasts in his hands, he had spelled them both naked whilst he was groping her, he placed her legs around his waist, drove her back into the wall and thrust home not caring about the pain she was in. “See,” he said as he thrust back in, “everyone can be cured of apathy if their life is on the line now give me…” he smirked as he pulled out, “head!”

With that he pushed her down on her knees teasing her lips with his erection: “You’re despicable,” she whispered.

He slapped her dragging his dark nails in the flesh of her cheeks, “I like spirited witches, but I’m not in a tolerant mood. Now, blow!” 

Hours later Hermione was curled in on herself, weeping quietly. “You’re a good lay, Granger, no wonder my followers like you so much.”

When he’d gone she turned over and wiped the tears from her face, “I’m not cured,” she said to the emptiness. 


End file.
